Emoção
by Bloodred Lace
Summary: Será que Mello finalmente conseguiria fazer Near sentir alguma emoção? [Shounen Ai] [MelloxNear][OneShot] [Dedicada a Maylene Angel]


**Olá!**

**Bem, esta é a primeira fic de Death Note que escrevo (e possivelmente única xD). E incrivelmente (ou não) é um MelloxNear. Eu confesso que sequer conheço as personagens do manga, porque apesar de ter começado a ler, desisti porque me spoilaram toda a história xD. Apenas escrevi esta fic porque uma amiga me pediu e a lendo as fics dela acho que consegui captar a personalidade das personagens, pelo menos espero que sim xD. Boa leitura!**

**Disclaimer: Death Note não me pertence, se bem que um caderninho desses seria útil.**

Emoção

Estavam os dois no escritório a trabalhar sobre o caso de Kira. Ou melhor, Mello trabalhava sobre o caso de Kira, já que na sua opinião, Near não fazia nada além de se divertir com os seus puzzles e quebra-cabeças. O que, para o loiro, era extremamente irritante. Ouvir o barulho das malditas peças a estalar e encaixar enquanto tentava raciocinar era absolutamente insuportável.

Soltou um suspiro exasperado enquanto procurou a sua barra de chocolate em cima da secretária, sem desviar os olhos dos documentos que analisava. Finalmente os seus dedos tocaram no tão desejado objecto e foi com satisfação que desviou os olhos para ele enquanto tirava o papel de prata para assim poder saborear o seu doce preferido.

Lançou um olhar de esguelha a Near, que se encontrava sentado no chão de pernas cruzadas olhando atentamente para o quebra-cabeças que tentava resolver, enquanto enrolava o cabelo com o dedo.

Uma expressão arrogante formou-se no rosto de Mello. É claro que conseguiria superar Near e suceder a L.

O rapaz de cabelos brancos deve ter-se sentido observado pois levantou o seu olhar para o loiro. Este imediatamente desviou o rosto, voltando a concentrar-se nos documentos. O outro não se preocupou em sequer imaginar o que Mello pensava e voltou de novo a atenção ao puzzle.

Mello começou a trincar o seu chocolate fazendo pequenos pedaços caírem sobre os papéis brancos, mas também não se incomodou em sacudi-los.

Saboreou o sabor do chocolate por vários minutos, enquanto pensava no caso do assassino em massa, mas rapidamente o seu regalo acabou e então teve que ouvir de novo os estalidos do quebra-cabeças de Near.

Nem sabia exactamente por que raio estava ali com ele. Nunca a via fazer nada de útil, apenas os seus malditos jogos. E sinceramente, aquele barulho dos Infernos estava a dar-lhe cabo da paciência.

Levou as mãos às têmporas, massajando-as.

- Raios, Near! Não podes parar com isso?! – resmungou.

O rapaz olhou para ele, com o ar mais inocente do mundo, parecendo apenas uma criança surpreendida enquanto fazia alguma asneira. Essa imagem, de alguma maneira, cativou Mello.

- Sabes que é assim que eu trabalho, Mello… – respondeu ele. – Já devias estar habituado.

- Não consigo habituar-me a algo que não gosto! Não achas lógico? – contrapôs o loiro, num tom bastante irritado.

- Se é assim, então não posso fazer nada, já que o problema é teu, não meu. – retrucou Near, desinteressando-se de fitar Mello e voltando ao seu "trabalho".

Mello, que até então tinha estado de lado para Near, voltou a sua face para o observar.

- Argh! Tu és tão… irritante!

- Eu é que não te compreendo, Mello. – disse Near, desinteressadamente.

Esta declaração foi a gota d'água para Mello.

- O que não compreendes?! Não compreendes que um ser humano normal tem emoções, é isso?! – exclamou, enquanto se levantava da cadeira.

- Compreendo… apenas acho que devias aprender a controlar-te. – respondeu o jovem de cabelos brancos.

- Para ser como tu?! Prefiro ser humano e ter sentimentos do que uma máquina de pensar como tu!

- Que seja…

- Argh! Deixa de ser tão indiferente! – resmungou o loiro, mais uma vez.

Desta vez, não obteve resposta da parte de Near, deixando-se ficar a observá-lo a montar o puzzle, indiferente aos ataques de nervosismo do loiro.

Mello fitou o chão por momentos, antes de voltar a falar.

- Eu… – começou. – …eu é que não te entendo a ti… como podes ser assim? Tão frio e indiferente a tudo o que te rodeia…

Conseguiu captar a atenção do outro detective, pois este olhou novamente para si.

- Eu acho que é fácil… eu sou simplesmente como sou… – respondeu Near.

Mello ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Então o mesmo vale para mim. Dizes que não me compreendes, mas eu também sou simplesmente como sou.

O loiro viu alguma confusão passar rapidamente pelo olhar do outro rapaz e sentiu um gostinho de vitória. Finalmente conseguira causar alguma emoção em Near, por mais escassa que fosse.

Mas esse sentimento vitorioso desfez-se quando Near se pronunciou.

- Então… mostra-me uma emoção, para que eu possa compreender. Faz-me sentir algo.

Mello ficou desconcertado a olhar para Near. Como iria fazer isso? Por que raios aquele idiota tinha de fazer pedidos ainda mais idiotas que ele?!

Ficou por alguns a pensar no que poderia fazer, olhando para um ponto qualquer no chão.

- E então? – insistiu Near.

Honestamente, não tinha paciência para aquilo. Aproximou-se rapidamente de Near, puxando-o pelos colarinhos, até ter o seu rosto bem perto do dele e puder olhá-lo directamente nos olhos. No entanto essa vaga ameaça de agressão física não provocou nada a Near, nem um tremor sequer. O loiro sentiu-se frustrado e então algo lhe passou pela cabeça. Algo bastante… bizarro talvez. Mas tinha a certeza que essa ideia lhe daria a vitória.

Sem um mínimo aviso juntou os seus lábios aos de Near. Este arregalou os olhos perante tal acto e por momentos não soube o que fazer, até que o loiro começou a mover os seus lábios e Near fez como ele.

As suas bocas encaixavam na perfeição e as línguas dançavam juntas, fazendo Near sentir o sabor de chocolate na língua de Mello. Através do beijo, pôde experimentar todos os sentimentos que Mello lhe transferia. Ódio, raiva, irritação, paixão e algo mais… tanta coisa que não soube identificar.

Quando achou que Near já tinha tudo o que precisava, Mello quebrou o beijo e olhou-o novamente nos olhos.

- Eu odeio-te. – declarou o loiro, com extrema irritação. – Aí tens a tua emoção!

Afastou-se do jovem de vestes brancas, pegou no seu casaco e saiu do escritório, não sem antes se permitir a um arrogante sorriso de vitória. Finalmente conseguira alguma coisa de Near. Este ficou para trás, ainda sentado no chão, observando estático a porta por onde Mello saíra.

Tocou os lábios com a ponta dos dedos, sentindo ainda o calor da boca de Mello na sua.

Então aquilo é que era sentir algo…

Fim

**Espero que tenham gostado da fic e que eu tenha conseguido captar minimamente a personalidade deles xD. Apesar de não os conhecer bem, nem ser assim tão chegada a Death Note, diverti-me a escrever, espero que tenha escrito algo digno da série xD. Bem, reviews são bem-vindas, como sempre xD e vou indo!**

**Beijos!**


End file.
